Internet users usually have their own frequently-visited sites, and users may visit the same site every day, so as to see the updated content, such as news or new posts and so on. If a page contains too much information, which lacks of a specific compelling style for displaying, the users cannot quickly figure out what are those updated contents. Instead, they need to slide down the page and view it slowly, which is more troublesome and time-consuming.
Although some sites use a self-defined special style to mark the new content, and distinguish the new content from the old content for the user-friendly viewing. There has been no uniform standard to mark up the new content. Thus, different websites mark new contents in different ways, which is still not so convenient for the users, and it will reduce the experience of the users.